


Learning How To Submit The Hard Way

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Akira and Akechi [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi gets barebacked by a stranger, BDSM, Back Alley Sex, Blackmail, Bondage gear, Dominant Akira, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Slave relationship, No more hidden camera but Akira's still filming them, Piss Fetish, Spoilers for the seventh palace, Submissive Akechi, Voyeurism, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After being bitten by a spider in the bathroom in Leblanc, Akechi finds out about Akira's hidden camera. Confronting him, Akira blackmails Akechi into dating him by threatening to release the spycam footage online, and their relationship slowly starts to blossom.





	Learning How To Submit The Hard Way

“Come on, do it!” Akira tugged backwards on the leash he was holding.

 

Akechi looked over his shoulder. “Here?” His hands gripped himself through the leather pants he was wearing to keep from wetting himself.

 

“Yes, here.” Akira tugged again, and Akechi gasped as the collar dug into his neck.

 

They were alone in a back alley in Shinjuku, one that was frequently used as an outdoor toilet. At least, judging by the smell and the two cute boys peeing against the wall as they arrived, who looked over at them and tried to hide the fact that each was holding the others dick.

 

Akira had ignored them as he led Akechi deeper into the alley. “I wish I could have filmed them. Its so hard to find vids online of guys holding each other like that.” Without waiting for a reply he had led Akechi to a stretch of wall halfway down the alley.

 

Tugging down the mask he was wearing more firmly over his face, Akechi turned away. “How do you want me?”

 

“You know how.” Squirming now, Akechi glanced around nervously. “No one will recognize you with that mask and bondage leathers on. Just do it.” Akira pulled out the camcorder.

 

Giving in, Akechi unzipped and peeled the leather pants down to mid-thigh before leaning forward and bracing his hands against the wall in front of him. He was so desperate his cock was at half mast, and the cold night air rushing past the hot skin was all it took to start the flow.

 

“Fuck yeah!” Akira held the camcorder in one hand and rubbed his dick through his own leather pants with the other as he watched the thick yellow stream hit the wall.

 

Akechi moaned softly as his aching bladder was emptied, no longer caring who saw or heard him.

 

“This is so hot! Are you sure I can't post it online? Dressed like that no one will know that you're underage!” Akira chuckled darkly.

 

“Please don't! I... What if someone recognizes me from the video?”

 

Akira slapped Akechi's ass. “What did I say about complaining? But you are unfortunately right; we can't risk having you recognized online.” As soon as the flow ebbed and stopped Akira started roughly stroking Akechi. “Now, what should I do with you?”

 

Surprisingly, Akechi found himself turned on by being jacked off in a public place. “Fuck me... please Master fuck me...”

 

“Oh?” Akira unzipped his Joker-esque pants without shame before removing the plug he'd made Akechi wear. Teasing now, he rubbed his head over Akechi's quivering hole while removing a tube of lube from his pocket. The click of the cap opening had Akechi moaning wantonly, and soon a slick member was shoved roughly inside him.

 

Despite being fucked in a back alley, or maybe because of it, Akechi was more turned on than he had ever been before. Every thrust of Akira's hips had him moaning like a whore and only the cock ring he was wearing kept him from creaming just from the penetration alone. Before the events in Leblanc's washroom he had never thought about having sex with another guy but now he couldn't get enough!

 

“You love this don't you? If I had known that you'd prove to be such an exhibitionist I'd have fucked you in an alley sooner.” Dimly, Akechi heard the crunch of approaching footsteps, but paid them no heed until he was pulled away from the wall and spun around. “The world should see how much you love being fucked!”

 

His hips moved without conscious thought, riding Akira's cock as his dripped. “Master... please let me cum...”

 

“Hmm... Should I?” Akira's hips began faltering, and Akechi knew that his lover was getting close. “Make me cum and maybe I'll remove the ring.”

 

Akechi moved his hips faster, needing to cum, needing to make Akira cum. Seconds later, he was rewarded with a flood of warmth which pooled deep inside of him and spilled out with the removal of Akira's cock. Rough hands removed the cock ring and stroked him once, twice, and on the third stroke he came hard, not caring who or what he was spraying with his release.

 

“That was hot. Do you share?” Akechi's eyes snapped open, as it had not been Akira who had spoken.

 

“Hmm... that depends. What do you have to offer?” Akira smirked at the newcomer even as he tightened his grip on Akechi's leash possessively, eyeing the cock jutting proudly from the young mans open pants.

 

“Heh, is that your camera? You let me fuck him and I'll let you film it. I can also pay you.”

 

Akechi's eyes flickered to his boyfriends face, not in the least surprised to find that Akira was seriously considering the offer. “I don't need your money, being allowed to film you is enough.” Moving away, he loosened his grip on the leash but did not let go.

 

“Heh, he looks familiar. Maybe I've seen one of his movies before.” The newcomer shrugged, pushing dark red hair out of his eyes. The trimmed pubes surrounding his massive cock however were jet black, implying that his hair was dyed.

 

“I believe he has been on camera a time or two before so it's possible.” Akira was careful to keep his tone neutral, glad that Akechi was too numb from being fucked to truly follow what was being said.

 

The newcomer grinned before shoving his fat cock inside Akechi without bothering with lube. Akechi shrieked at the sudden intrusion; never before had he taken a cock that large before! But he loved it, loved being stretched to the max. He even loved that Akira was getting off on filming him with a total stranger!

 

The newcomer rode him hard and fast, and pain mixed with pleasure at every sharp thrust of his hips. Before he knew it, Akechi was cumming a second time, and then a third as the older youth kept fucking him harder and harder.

 

Finally, as he came for a fourth time he started to beg him to stop. “Please... I... I can't take any more...”

 

Akira said nothing, leaving the decision up to the newbie. Akechi hadn't actually used the safe word after all. But he needn't have worried as the newcomers pace was starting to falter, and seconds later he pulled out and pumped his cock with his fist a single time, showering Akechi with his cum. Winking at Akira, he cleaned himself up and tucked his cock away again. “Thanks mate I owe you one.”

 

“You owe me nothing; I got a great film out of it!” Akira winked back and, grinning, the newcomer left them.

 

“Are you okay?” He whispered as he cleaned Akechi up.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I just... shit he didn't use a condom did he?” Akechi's eyes widened.

 

Akira blanched as he shook his head. “No, he didn't. I'll use one for a couple weeks until we can get you tested okay?” Leaning in, he kissed Akechi softly. As always, Akechi marvelled at how someone so domineering and rough in bed could be so gentle afterwards.

 

“Lets go home. I've had enough for one day.” His legs shook as he fastened his pants, his leathers still damp with his sweat but wiped clean of any cum that had hit them.

 

“Can you walk? Here, sit down for a moment.” Akira guided him to a nearby crate.

 

“I'm fine!” But even so, Akechi rested gratefully, even though sitting reminded him of how much his ass had just been put through.

 

“Take your time.” Akira sat down beside him and rubbed his back. “Want me to take the collar off before we get on the train?”

 

Akechi blinked at him for a long moment before he realized what Akira had said. “No. I wouldn't mind if you unhooked the leash though.”

 

Nodding, Akira reached over and unclipped the lead, tucking it into his jacket pocket. “You like wearing a collar, don't you?”

 

“I do. Actually, I like the whole outfit.” Akechi looked down at himself, at the leather straps crisscrossing his torso, with only the sheer mesh of the fishnet shirt worn under the leather hiding his nipples. “I feel sexy dressed like this. Even... even peeing for you feels sexy when I'm wearing leather.

 

Smiling softly, Akira stole another kiss. “We should get going if we want to make the last train. Want to crash at my place tonight?”

 

“No, I should go home. Sakura-san will get suspicious of us if I stay over too often.” Akechi stood, grateful that his legs were steady this time.

 

“Let him wonder.” Akira reached over and brushed hair out of his boyfriend's eyes. Pulling his jacket around his own mesh-clad torso, he took Akechi's hand and began walking to the train.

 

“Are you sure? What if he kicks you out for being gay?”

 

“He won't. He knows that I'm a Phantom Thief and is still letting me stay.” A small thrill went through Akira; even though it had been a full week since Akechi had joined the Phantom Thieves it still seemed forbidden to mention being a member of the group to him.

 

“That is true.” Squeezing his hand tightly, Akechi nodded. “Then yes, I'd love to crash with you.”

 

As they boarded the train, however, Akechi turned away. Though he was now happy with Akira, they had gotten off to a rocky start. It had all started a month earlier, the morning after Akechi had been bitten by a spider.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, wake up.” Akechi blinked sleepily as he gazed around an unfamiliar room.

 

“Where... oh, right.” He blushed hotly as the memories of the night before came back to him. “Would you mind turning around?”

 

“We had sex and slept naked together; there's no need for you to be shy now!” But even as he spoke, Akira turned his back to Akechi, granting him some privacy as he got dressed.

 

“Could I trouble you for a coffee before I leave?” Akechi sighed as he rubbed his wrists, the red marks left by his tie faded but still visible.

 

“Yes, of course. Would you like a plate of curry as well?”

 

“For breakfast?” Akechi laughed even as he wrinkled his nose.

 

“Yeah, it's what Sojiro feeds me for breakfast anyway.” Akira headed downstairs. “Feel free to freshen up in the bathroom.”

 

Moments later, Akechi followed carrying his shoes. “My tie is wrinkled, I hope no one will notice. Excuse me.” Placing his shoes beside the door he headed into the bathroom.

 

A few minutes later, he emerged to find a plate of curry and a cup of coffee waiting for him on the counter, but no Akira.

 

“Akira?” Shrugging he headed back upstairs. “Is everything okay?”

 

Closing his laptop hastily, Akira covered his lap. “You were quick!”

 

“What were you watching?” Akechi shifted nervously, clearly his friend had been watching porn, judging from his reaction and his exposed hard-on.

 

“Akira? Are you up yet?” Standing, Akira hastily tucked himself away.

 

“Yes I'll be right down!” Brushing past Akechi he hurried downstairs.

 

Curiosity burning through him, Akechi opened the lid on the laptop. Biting his lip, he braced himself for a password screen, but there wasn't one. Instead, the screen showed the video Akira had been in the middle of watching.

 

Moments later he stormed downstairs, furious. “What is wrong with you?” He hissed, keeping his voice low.

 

“You watched it?”

 

“Yes, I watched it!” Spinning on his heel, he headed for the bathroom to find the hidden camera that had recorded him not only peeing, but also jacking off to tame his morning wood.

 

“Please, lets talk about this upstairs.” Ignoring Sojiro, who was throwing the two teens very confused looks, he pulled Akechi upstairs again.

 

“You do know that it is illegal to install a hidden camera in a public bathroom, right? Does Sakura-san know about the camera?”

 

“Yes, I do know that it is illegal, and no he doesn't know!” Akira pushed him down onto the bed.

 

“Is everything okay up here?” Hastily Akira stood as Sojiro appeared at the top of the stairs.

 

“Yes. Akechi-kun just forgot that he had crashed here and when he woke up in my bed he accused me of being a pervert.” Akira shot his guardian an innocent smile. “Nothing happened though, he just talked too late with me and missed the last train so I let him crash here. And he's too dainty to be comfy on the couch.”

 

“I see, please, keep it down. And if either of you are going to eat, please make it quick I need to open up.”

 

Akechi felt some of his anger slip away, and his embarrassment return. “Why did you film me?”

 

“Because I wanted to. I like watching.” He brought the laptop over to the bed. “I didn't just record you though. Are you curious about Ryuji, or Yusuke?”

 

“You even filmed your friends? What about the girls? Or Sakura-san?”

 

“The camera is motion activated; anyone over the age of 25, or under the age of 14, or female I just straight up delete the recordings of. So no, I never watched the footage of the girls, or of Sojiro. Just the stuff of cute younger men.”

 

“You like watching boys pee?”

 

“Yeah. I do. And the camera was so easy to set up too! I think Futaba might know about it but if she does she's never said anything. I don't know if she has access to the feed, but she might. Other than her, maybe, you're the only one who knows about the hidden camera.”

 

“You need to take it down, before Sakura-san gets in trouble for leching on his patrons!” Akechi paced the room, his mind thinking frantically about the implications for him if the camera was found by the police.

 

“Alright. But I want you to date me and do what I say. Or else I'll post the videos of you online.” Akira hugged him and kissed the back of Akechi's neck.

 

“That's blackmail!”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Akechi sighed. “Those videos could ruin me! I'm recognizable in them... it would be child porn. Alright, what do you want me to do?”

 

“For today, go to school and act like everything is normal. Tomorrow night come back here. I'll be waiting for you. If you aren't here by nine, well you know what will happen.”

 

“Okay. I understand.” The fight going out of him, Akechi turned and headed back downstairs to eat. As soon as he was done Akira took his plate and mug to wash them. “I'll be a few more minutes if you want to wait for me to walk you to the train station?”

 

The question was innocent enough, but Akechi was scared to say no. Instead he waited by the door after pulling on his shoes as Akira dried the dishes, headed into the bathroom then hurried upstairs to grab his bag.

 

“Ready to go?” Akechi checked his own bag to make sure he had everything. He did.

 

“Yes.” They left together, Akira pausing just once to flip the sign to open.

 

True to his word, Akechi did his best to act normal that day and the next, but try as he might his palms were sweating with nerves as he entered the cafe the following evening.

 

“Have you eaten?” Akira asked, holding a takeout bag in his hand.  
  


“No, I haven't.” His stomach rumbled as Akira laid out food on the middle table. “Thank you.”

 

“I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a bunch of stuff. Help yourself.” Akira sat down and grabbed a container of cheap sushi.

 

Akechi tucked in without another word; while the food was greasier than he normally liked, it filled his belly. “What do you want to do tonight?” He wiped his mouth with his napkin before finishing the last of his coffee.

 

“Have sex.” Akira spoke the words like it should be obvious.

 

“Oh. Yes, of course.” But even as Akechi hesitated, his dick twitched hard in his pants and he didn't resist as Akira led him upstairs.

 

“Get undressed.”

 

His cheeks burning, Akechi complied. “Here, try this on.” Akira handed him a set of straps connected by metal rings.

 

“Is this a body harness?” Akechi was surprised, having never seen one in person before.

 

“Yes. You seemed to like being tied up, so I thought we could experiment a bit more.” Akira bit his lips, wondering if he had taken things too far. But as Akechi pulled the harness on, his eyes burned with arousal even though he ended up needing help.

 

“What next?” Akechi's dick throbbed, but he ignored it, too excited by the thought of being tied up again to bother playing with himself.

 

“Get up on the bed, on all fours.” Akira pulled something out of a shopping bag and tossed it aside; Akechi's breath caught in his throat as he saw that it was a pair of handcuffs.

 

“Are those for me?” Normally he would wince at how breathy his voice sounded but just then he didn't care.

 

“Yes, soon enough. But first I want to use this on you. Oh, and the safe word is still Loki.” Grinning evilly, Akira produced a six-inch dildo from the bag.

 

“How did you...? Wait, no how did you get any of this? Even a body harness would need to be purchased at an adult store... Also, why Loki?”

 

“I have connections.” Akira replied vaguely, not wanting to get Iwai in trouble for buying him sex toys. In the end the ex-Yakuza was grateful enough for Akira's help protecting his son, Kaoru, that all Akira had to do was promise to not use anything on the younger boy. With that promise, Iwai had agreed to look the other way, assuming the harness was for Akira himself, and the toys were to be used on a girl. Then he shrugged gracefully. “I don't know, the word just comes to mind when I look at you. Like, somehow it seems as though you are connected to him. I could just be imagining things though.”

 

“Of course you have connections. Nothing surprises me about you anymore; it seems like you can do anything.” Akechi dropped onto the bed, relaxing now that he knew that Akira didn't know about his powers, his legs spreading with an eagerness that surprised him. He was here because Akira was blackmailing him, why then was he so eager to be fucked with a dildo?

 

Cold lube dripped down over his opening, driving away all thought. Moaning, Akechi spread his legs further as fingers pushed the lube inside, two at once, heedless of any pain they caused. But like last time, Akechi found that he liked the pain. That even though he could be a real sadist in private, in bed he was proving to be the opposite. He was a sadomasochist who could take it as well as dish it out. However, he had no desire to tie Akira up, to have his way with the other boy. Maybe later he'd find a cute, younger boy he could tie up and hurt so good, but it wasn't going to be Akira. No, he liked being hurt by Akira too much for that.

 

“Heh, you're really into this.” Akira marvelled at how easy it was for him to make the cool and collected Akechi moan like a little slut. Removing his fingers, he slapped Akechi's ass, remembering how much he had liked being spanked.

 

“More! Please, Master, more!” Akira spanked him again, and again until both cheeks were bright red, only then did he lube up the dildo for use.

 

The slick slid of the silicon between his cheeks had Akechi writhing and wanting more; and he was rewarded with the toy being pushed inside him in one hard shove. “Go ahead, slut, touch yourself. I know you want to.”

 

Maybe it was the kink of being fucked with a toy, or maybe it was the feel of the silicon slipping in and out of him, but either way, Akechi didn't last long. His right hand moved quickly up and down his length, his left slipping out from under him, raising his hips further as he face planted into the bed he was spraying with his seed.

 

“Roll over onto your back.” The pull of a zipper accompanied those words, and Akechi rolled over eagerly, not caring as his ass landed right in the middle of his puddle of ejaculate. “Good boy, now hold your hands up above your head.” The rattle of the handcuffs accompanied those words and moments later the cool bite of the metal clicked shut around both his wrists. With nothing to hook the cuffs around, Akira held his hands in place with one hand after pulling Akechi's legs up and apart and thrusting into him.

 

The pace he set, though rough, was a tame prelude of what was to come. And as the weeks wore on, both boys grew bolder with their relations, using sex toys and leathers, whips and paddles and even once experimenting with nipple clamps, Akira filming almost all of it, and soon Akira had Akechi talked into having sex in public, in a back alley in Shinjuku.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” A soft whisper in his ear drew Akechi out of his thoughts.

 

“Us. How we got here.” Akechi low-key cuddled into him, mindful of the fact that they were not alone on the train.

 

“When we get to my place, I'll delete those videos.” Akechi sat up in surprised.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, I don't see any point in keeping them with the threat of exposure; you're with me willing aren't you?”

 

“You... you can keep them. I know that if you promise to not make them public that you won't. You never had to resort to blackmail though, I would have been with you anyway.”

 

“No, you wouldn't have been. Don't you remember? I asked you out the first night we had sex and you said no. You turned me down because of my friends. So I resorted to empty threats to get you to go out with me. I never had any intention of posting anything online.”

 

“You fucking bastard!” Akechi hissed, his voice dangerously low.

 

“I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to be with you so bad. I don't know if I'll ever find anyone else like you, anyone else who will let me treat them like a slave. I never even had to ask you to call me Master, you did that all on your own.” His hand cupped Akechi's cheek, half hiding the soft kiss he stole.

 

“I can say the same for you; there's no one else who I would have as my Master. Every time I try to picture myself with another I always picture myself as the Master, not as the Slave.”

 

“Heh, maybe we could experiment with that next?” Akira smiled, his expression soft despite the harsh context of their conversation.

 

“Next stop Yongen-Jaya!” They pulled apart as the train slid to a stop, and hand in hand exited the car, excited to have a chance to shower together before sleeping in each others arms.

 

* * *

 

“Akechi! Don't do this! Please, open this door!” Akira pounded on the solid steel, heedless of the hands pulling him back.

 

“We have to go!” Skull all but slapped him as he tried to make Joker see reason.

 

“No! We have to save him! AKECHI!” Hot tears coursed down his face unnoticed as the sounds of battle faded to silence.

 

“I lost him! Joker... he'd gone!” Oracle's voice cut through the silence of his tears, shocking him to the core. “No! No that can't be right! He can't be...?”

 

“He's gone.” She shook her head sadly. “And if we don't move we'll be next! Come on!”

 

Akira felt himself get pulled along in the wake of his teammates steps. By unspoken consensus, they headed towards the exit, eager to return to the real world.

 

Even being set up to die by Akechi hadn't changed how Akira felt; they had never truly broken things off either. Akira had clung to the hope that they could somehow fix things, that somehow he could get through to the fake detective and show him that he had a place to belong. That he was, in fact, loved.

 

Akira had never said it though, he had never told Akechi that he loved him. And now it was too late. Even as his teammates sought to comfort him, he knew that none of them knew the real reason why he was crying. That his heart had been smashed to pieces by Akechi's death.

 

Shrugging them all off, he went home alone to cry himself to sleep. The next day he woke, a plan fully formed in his mind.

 

Shido was responsible for his lovers death. Had he only accepted his bastard son, he never would have gone to such lengths to prove himself. Akechi would never have died; even if that meant Akira had never met him he would still be alive!

 

It was with vengeance in his heart that he called his troops together and led him into battle against the scumbag Masayoshi Shido. He had to kill him, had to avenge Akechi's death, or die trying. Otherwise he knew he would never be able to live with himself.

 

The victory cooled his blood, and his head. Though he still grieved, it was muted, bearable. Though he knew that he would always love and miss Akechi, he knew that he would heal. His broken heart would mend. Though he still knew that he would never find another lover like Goro Akechi had been, nor love anyone else as deeply as he had loved his sexy little slave.

 


End file.
